


Showering Hotdogs

by Srash



Series: Shark-Dad and Puppy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Catching the bus or get some steamy shower sex and then be driven to college by your roommate? I guess that's an easy to answer question.





	Showering Hotdogs

**Author's Note:**

> Yush, I keep going with posting my Tumblr-oneshots! This one here is from 2016 and was written when I started to rp with a Kiba-roleplayer which during the process became a good friend with whom I constantly talk about nasties involving Kiba and my sharkboys~ I've got two other pieces for that couple from back then but they're still on the paper and I don't have the time to digitalize them, mayb next year. 
> 
> And as always, here's the visual of [Srash](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/statuses/634762641907519488)! Using the first version of him from 2015 'cause that is the one I used while roleplaying back then. 
> 
> Also yes, I again did not let this get a beta-read. I just set the paragraphs in a new order, fixed some typos I stumbled on and left the rest of it was it was before.

When Srash woke up on this morning, he blinked a few times with his eyes before he realized, that something was missing in the bed. The place next to him was still warm, so it might been just a few minutes, since Kiba woke up and left the shark alone.

“This boy is horrible.” He grumbled with his eyes rolling hearing that the shower was running. He looked at the clock, read the time and guessed that Kiba was in a hurry and so did not wanted to wake him up. “Just twenty minutes until the bus comes, then to the subway and….damn why didn’t you wake me up, Kiba?”

Not that Srash was a morning person, but he could bring up the energy to drive his boyfriend to the college, then coming back to take another nap before he had to go to work as well.

 

Srash leaned up, rubbed his neck and climbed out of the bed before he went straight to the unlocked bathroom. As usual, Kiba’s clothes were scattered all over the floor, something that drove the older male crazy. He just sighed and went to the shower door, knocking at it. It took a moment until Kiba opened it and looked at his tall, muscled, blue-skinned and almost naked boyfriend.

“Mind if I join?” Srash asked the youth, who smiled and literally pulled him under the shower.

“Did I wake you?” Kiba asked when Srash took off his shorts and threw them out before they got too soaked with water.

“Not really, I was kinda awake already.” Srash answered as he took the shower gel and put some of it on his body, starting to wash himself.

Just the faint hint og the orange scented gel made Kiba’s sensitive nose widen. And it smelled even better knowing, that it was now on Srash’s body. Though he knew that he had no time for it because his first class would start in about an hour and if he wanted to be on time, at least this time, he had to leave the shower now, Kiba was allured by the idea of skipping class and get some fun time with his older, and taller boyfriend: “Say….can you drive me to college later? ‘Cause I don’t think, that I will catch the bus today…”

Kiba started and turned over to Srash, whose face said immediately yes, as well as….other parts of his body which catch the attention of the shorter male and made him blush and smirk.

 

“Really? You’re just a few seconds in here and already got a hard on?” Kiba nagged playful, grabbing Srash’s erection and began to trace the hardening length with his fingers, what triggered an immediate reaction from Srash.

“It’s a morning wood, what’s there to blame for?” He moved closer to Kiba, leaning down to him and smirked right in front of him. “And speaking of obvious things: I can think of a good reason, why you won’t be getting the bus today, babe.”

 

Both males moaned softly into the following kiss. Kiba got pressed against the wall when Srash stood right in front of him, naked, hard as a rock and smelled like fresh oranges and a little bit of salt. Not to mention the sharp teeth he possessed in addition to his strong green eyes, giving him the hungriest look, the dog could think of. It riled him up, especially because they didn’t get to having sex last night because Kiba’s insisted on making his homework and Srash was busy with organizing this month’s financials; it was a bit bothersome, that Kiba didn’t wanted to get a job, but Srash was really not the 24/7 nagging person about it.

Kiba was trailing a bit off, closing his eyes but moaned loud and clear into Srash’s mouth when he started to stroke his own hardening length just like Srash did it to his own dick. With the hot water running down on their bodies, it was only a matter of time until the brunette was as close as possible to Srash, grinding both cocks together while the heat was taking over. He forgot about college and simply lived for the moment, the arousal he got from having the shark’s hard cock pressing his and the strength of that dominating tongue made him crazy with lust.

Srash enjoyed how needy Kiba was right now.

“How about we do it now and I’ll drive you to college?” He suggested between their kisses, not really waiting for his mate to answer as he knelt down and licked his length from the base up to the head. Kiba immediately leaned his head back, hissing with a loud moan to that feeling.

“Only if….you make it fast….” Kiba moaned, looking down to the smirking Srash, who took his cock in his mouth and started bobbing on it. He was moving slow at the beginning, taking his time while sucking Kiba, knowing that this would drive him crazy and make him even hornier. To make sure, that he wouldn’t move, he kept the dog’s hips in position with both hands, massaging his inner thighs while having almost every inch in his mouth.

 

“Srash…faster…come on…..” Kiba begs moaning, threading through the shark’s black hairs and closed his eyes to let the pleasure taking over, erasing the college from his mind to completely concentrate on the sucking. Pace, warmth and those strong hands holding him in position turned him on, curling his toes on the shower floor and moan louder while his teeth gritted. Srash kept his head moving, pausing a few times to deepthroat Kiba as he moved one hand delicately slow from the youth’s hips to his ass, squeezing the soft cheek and the reaching for his entrance, which he circled with his fingers, giving Kiba new sensations and reasons to moan and gasp in deep pleasure as well as begging for more.

Noticing Kiba’s lean body shivering, listening his aroused voice and having his cock throbbing inside his mouth were enough proof for Srash to know, that he did a good job; not that he really needed more proof for that, it was just that he liked to be complimented the way, Kiba did. Srash circled Kiba’s entrance a bit more with his fingers until entering him with a single digit, making the brunette jump forward and thrust into his mate’s mouth, who simply kept going once he got over it. In addition, he started to hum around his lover’s length and moved his finger in and out of him, keeping a nice and pleasuring rhythm.

“Fuck….if you want me to stay…you could have asked, Dad….” Kiba groaned with a laugh as he called Srash ‘Dad’ and threaded through his hairs.

Calling the taller male ‘Dad’ was just a thing, Kiba got used to a few months ago and it was just for fun. Now, he loved it to call Srash ‘Dad’ whenever they did it, what has been also welcomed from the shark of course.

“It wasn’t me, who started this, puppy.” Srash returned, pushing a second finger inside Kiba and started to scissor him while licking and kissing the pulsating erection in front of his mouth, inch for inch.

Kiba hissed to the increased movement inside him, yet also loving the feeling of Srash’s fingers inside him, especially when he got close to release. “Gonna come soon, Dad.”

 

The student just finished his sentence as he felt the adult’s fingers jabbing his prostate. “Fuck! Again, do it again!” Srash smirked at Kiba and repeated it a few more times, every time with Kiba’s face getting more tensed and obviously fighting against his climax.

“Don’t hold back, Kiba….come for me~” The shark pleaded and took the dog back into his mouth while he kept fucking him with his fingers, bringing him close to the edge and beyond.

 

“Aaah, Daddy!” Kiba screamed loud as he came, spilling his load into Srash’s waiting mouth, who swallows every drop he got from his boyfriend. Kiba jolted with every shot, gasping as the shower washed away the sweat and arousal, yet kept him still horny enough to lose his mind from Srash’s mouth around his cock. His cheeks were almost as red as the red triangle tattoos on his face.

Srash just swallowed the last drop of Kiba’s cum as he noticed how close he was to spilling his load. Looking at Kiba, he knew that he would definitely pass out if he would fuck him now, what wouldn’t be so bad if he hadn’t class today. Still, the shark didn’t want to jerk this erection off and also wanted some friction, so he went with ‘Plan B’ After he took Kiba’s cock out of his mouth, he stood up and turned Kiba around before pressing his cock between his buttocks.

 

“Hotdogging? Really?”

“You wanna walk straight in college or like a penguin?”

“Good point.”

With that discussed out, Srash started to thrust his cock between Kiba’s ass cheeks, over his entrance without entering but with all the strength, he got. The view on the brunets’ back and neck was wonderful, the movement of his muscles turned him on as he thought of biting Kiba in the neck, leaving some hickeys as mark.

“Will you bite me now, you idiot? Fucking bite me!” Kiba screamed in a demanding tone, moaning to the feeling of Srash’s eight inches between his cheeks. Taking the invitation with a deep growl, Srash leaned forward and gave Kiba the bit, he desired. Just the second, his sharp teeth touched Kiba’s soft wet skin causing him to moan loud and with lust, Srash came on his back and also between his cheeks, grunting with every shot against his skin.

 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Kiba felt his entire body shivering from the intense heat and pleasure he got from the bite and cumshot on his back. They stayed like this for a brief moment, taking a few breaths until the shark turned the dog around and kissed him, while everything was washed away from the hot water.

“You’re amazing….Dad…” Kiba mused to Srash, whose hands ran over his exhausted, lean muscled body.

“Just like you….Puppy…” Srash returned softly and gave him another tender kiss on the lips.

 

An hour later, Kiba was dressed and sitting in the car next to Srash, who just stopped a few minutes close to the college. Srash smirked as Kiba ran with his fingers over the hickeys on his neck.

“What?” The dog asked a bit angry.

“Oh it’s nothing. You just look so adorable when you try to hide the hickeys.” Srash answered playful.

“Want me to wear something to cover them?” Kiba asked then with less anger in his voice.

“I don’t see a problem in showing them, do you?” Srash returned the question.

“Not really.” Kiba said and removed his hand from the hickeys.

“Then stop touching them and get going! You’re probably late again!” Srash huffed at Kiba, who simply returned it with “Yes, Dad.”

Srash sighed, rolled his eyes again when Kiba called him ‘Dad’ as he leaned over to give him a goodbye kiss on the forehead. “Have a nice day, I love you.” Kiba giggled and rubbed over Srash’s neck as he kissed him on the cheek. “Love you too.”


End file.
